Gil's secret thoughts
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: Gil needs time alone to deal with his need for Oz. But is he really alone? First time story-be kind-let me know what u think. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pandora Hearts
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert's Thoughts

Gilbert Nightray stared down at the peacefully sleeping boy. " I finally have you back," he said softly, " I will not lose you again." He quietly strode to the door, through it, and with one last glance at Oz he shut the door with a soft "click."

With heavy feet, Gil went to his room. He fell onto the bed, his long coat spreading out around him. Gil bent one knee and curled his arm around his head. Then he turned his head toward his arm, hiding his face-ashamed. Ashamed and guilty that he was too much a coward to tell Oz how he felt about him.

Oblivious to the fact that he had left the door ajar, Gil didn't know those emerald eyes that haunted his dreamed were curiously spying him now. Gil squeezed his eyes shut and clutched a fistful of the sheet above his head. Alone, always alone in the darkness of the night he didn't have to mask his feelings.

With trembling fingers, Gil reached down and unfastened his pants to release, and grasp, the hard aching arousal he felt for the one person he was willing to die for. "Oh Oz," he whispered aloud as he began to slowly pump himself, " I want you so badly." Gil clutched the sheet tighter while the image of that blonde hair, those green eyes, and that playful smile invaded his mind. Ever oblivious that those same eyes now watched him intently.

As more images filled his mind he pumped harder…faster. " Oh Oz," Gil said breathlessly as his body squirmed on the bed. All the while confused, yet tender eyes were being shown the raw passion and deep emotion of a man tormented by his secret, forbidden feelings.

Harder and faster still Gil pumped, trying to relieve the aching need. Beads of sweat glistened Gil's hair and body while he panted and groaned deeply. He pressed his face to into his arm, squeezed his eyes shut, and cried out, " Oz…oh fuck…Oz!" The hidden green eyes could not turn away from watching the liquid pulsing out of Gil, spreading over his fingers.

Motionless. Gil laid there. Hair a wild mess, clothes rumpled, as Gil desperately fought to control his breathing. Staring up at the ceiling with damp eyes he whispered softly, " I love you, Oz." As the footsteps retreated silently, a slow wide smile crossed Oz's face and he thought to himself, " I love you too, Gil."


	2. Chapter 2

Oz layed in bed, his thoughts constantly plagued by what he had seen the other night when he had watched Gil get off while thinking of him. To make it worse, he had his first wet dream because of it. Oz needed to talk to Gil about it but he also had the urge to _be _with Gil. What would Gil think, Oz wondered. Gil was always there for Oz and Oz wanted to be there for Gil too. But since Gil had never told Oz of his feelings for him, Oz wasn't sure if Gil wanted him to know. He had to go see him. Maybe Gil would let something slip during their conversation.

"Gil, you awake," Oz quietly opened Gil's door as he did whenever he needed to talk to him. By Gil's sudden movement, he was. Oz entered and came to sit on the bed, facing away from Gil who was suspiciously lying there with his coat over him and one hand under it. When Gil had heard Oz's voice he had no time to do anything but throw his coat over himself. He didn't want Oz to know he had been massaging the hard bulge staining the fabric of his pants. His hand remained there but he didn't move it.

"Gil, I need to talk to you about something," Oz said turning toward Gil, noticing the coat and Gil's hand underneath. "What is it, Oz," Gil asked with concern. "Well, I had a dream the other night." "Another nightmare?" Gil asked. "No…uhh…it was different," Oz said lowering his eyes. "I woke up feeling wet." Oh fuck me, thought Gil, Oz had a wet dream and he wanted to talk about it. How was Gil to say no? On the other hand, Gil wasn't sure he would survive the conversation, hard as he was already.

"Oz I can't talk to you about this." Gil said with finality. "Ahhh, come on Gil. You are the only person I would talk to about this," Oz whined. Gil sighed heavily and responded, "fine, go ahead." "So when I woke up all wet it was…you know…where." As he spoke, Oz intently observed the man lying before him. Oz noticed that his arm was moving ever so slightly. Gil couldn't help it, he had to rub himself. Though if he was careful, Oz wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, Gil had a vivid mind. Oz started to feel hard too, knowing what Gil was really doing.

"I was panting and sweaty when I woke up," Oz continued on. He watched as Gil slammed his head back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Do you know what I mean Gil?" Oz said innocently. "Oh God yes," was the response that Gil hadn't intended on saying aloud. Oz's plan was working. If he could get Gil worked up then he could be with him. For his first time, Oz didn't want anyone else but Gil to be his teacher. Gil's moment of weakness was Oz's chance to move things to the next level.

He slipped his hand under Gil's coat and over Gil's own hand as it moved. "Oz!" Gil gasped. "Ahh, come on Gil," Oz said cheerfully, "I want to. I know how you feel about me so let me be a part of it." "Oz, you don't know what you are saying," Gil argued. "You're right. At least not until you show me." Gil narrowed his eyes on Oz, "If we do this, _really do this_, then you have to promise to stop me if I hurt you in any way." "Okay," Oz smiled.

Gil unfastened his pants and pulled them down past his hips exposing his hard erection. Then he grasped it and slowly started moving his hand up and down. He focused on Oz's expression of pure fascination as Oz watched Gil stroke himself. All too soon, Gil saw Oz instinctively press his own hand to himself, shifting uncomfortably. Gil sat up, positioned Oz so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, then Gil dropped to his knees on the floor. Gil pulled up Oz's night shirt and carefully wrapped his hand around Oz. Oz shuddered.

"Look at me Oz," Gil demanded, "watch me." Then Gil took Oz into his mouth. That wet hot sensation felt so good to Oz that he moaned softly. Their eyes remained locked on one another until Gil sucked harder causing Oz to squeeze his eyes shut. Gil had to take it slow knowing Oz would not last long. He couldn't lose control. "Oh Gil…" Oz moaned and squirmed, gripping Gil's head and thrusting his hips toward Gil's mouth. More…more… Oz's mind screamed.

Gil stopped. "Gil please," Oz whined, but Gil removed his pants completely and moved Oz to the middle of the bed. Oz looked at Gil pleading, confused. Gil slowly lowered himself between Oz's legs as he bent Oz's knees up. Then, with Oz watching and aching, he sucked on two fingers before slowly inserting one into Oz. Oz stiffened and shock covered his face. Gil didn't give Oz time to feel much pain, replacing it with pleasure from his slow in and out movements. It didn't take Oz long to find that he loved the feeling of being filled like that so the second finger didn't hurt as badly. "Oh Gil," Oz cried out, "it's so good, Gil."

Gil was quick to withdraw his fingers and replace them with his hard cock after moistening it with his spit. Sliding into Oz almost broke Gil's control, he was so tight. He desperately willed himself to not thrust too deeply and hurt Oz. Oz was feeling so full and the fire burning inside his body was so tantalizing that he barely heard Gil's plea. "Oz… you must tell me before…you… come." "Please Gil…make the ached stop…please," Oz begged breathlessly. Gil thrust faster and just a bit deeper. "Oh yeah…right there…" Oz screamed. Oz bucked his hips toward Gil's movements, squirming beneath him until suddenly his body tensed. Gil felt it and reached to hold Oz's hard cock while continuing to thrust. Oz screamed wildly as the liquid squirted out of him and dripped down Gil's fingers. Gil slowed his thrusting as Oz's body shuddered and he rode out his climax. Tender, sated eyes locked with golden satisfied ones.

Gil eased out of Oz and layed down next to him, gathering Oz in his arms. He kissed Oz's forehead then said, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I…I think so." Though Gil didn't get his release, he was satisfied that Oz did. "You might be sore tomorrow," Gil said already feeling guilty. Oz chuckled and snuggled into Gil's arms, "Then next time I'll have to make _you _sore." Next time, Gil thought to himself, I can't wait. Neither said anything else, letting sleep consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days, Oz thought to himself angrily. Four days that Gil had been avoiding him. Oz had had it! Even though Gil was never far from Oz's side as they looked for Alice's memories or dealt with an illegal contractor, he kept a physical distance of a few feet but a mental distance of miles. Oz knew why too.

All because of the morning after their night together, and Oz coming into breakfast walking stiffly and slowly. When he gazed at Gil, the pain and shame reflected in those golden eyes told him Gil felt terrible for hurting him. Oz did his best to hide his soreness from everyone but Gil saw it-that's all he saw. Oz knew Gil would beat himself up over it. Oz actually thought it was cute that Gil was so upset though enough was enough. How was Oz to be with Gil again if Gil stayed away from him? So he was sore. It was a small price to pay for the amazing sensations Oz's body felt when Gil touched him, took him.

Oz knew that tomorrow they were going back to Sharon's so tonight, here in Gil's apartment, was his last chance to be _really _alone with Gil. He went to bed at the same time as Alice though he didn't sleep. He waited…Once Gil went to bed, Oz would go to him, make Gil face him, love him. All he had to do was get in Gil's room and Gil would be cornered. Oz crept quietly out of the bedroom but glanced toward the living room on his way to Gil's room.

The sight before him was heartbreaking and sexy at the same time. Staying just out of Gil's peripheral vision, Oz could see Gil's face and body as he lay on the couch. His one leg bent and leaning against the back of the couch, bare feet, white shirt wide open, and one hand grasping the cushion near his hip while his other hand massaged the bulge in his pants. Gil had a sultry yet tormented look about him that was intoxicating. Oz dared not to move one inch. His mind screamed, do it Gil…please.

"Oh Oz…" Gil moaned aloud, "I'm so sorry." Gil was sick to his stomach and chastising himself for his horrible mistake, yet, while thinking of his mistake, he became aroused. IT tore him up that Oz had been _that _sore the following day. He had finally gotten to touch Oz, to open that locked box of affection he had always hidden away. But because of his carelessness, his sick need to have Oz, he had ruined everything. Regardless, the images flooded Gil's vivid imagination.

Though he had gotten hard thinking of Oz before, this time it was actually painful- the ache. Wanting something unknown is not nearly as bad as knowing what you cannot have. If Oz wouldn't forgive him, he would never again feel that soft skin and tight body again. Gil's breathing became shallow and rubbing the hard bulge through his staining pants wasn't enough so he tore open the fabric and released his need.

From the shadows, Oz's mind screamed, do it…touch yourself for me. Gil did as if on cue. As Gil grasped his hard aroused muscle and began pumping he murmured, "Oh Oz… please forgive me." He continued pumping steadily while he grasped a fistful of the cushion with his other hand, his body squirming on the small confined couch, and his head thrown back. He shouldn't be gaining pleasure from his mistake but he was so hard and throbbing for Oz he…just…had…to.

Oz was feeling it to and leaned against the wall quietly unfastening his shorts and sliding them down just enough to hold himself, stroke his own throbbing need. There was something erotic for Oz to secretly watch an uninhibited Gil give into his emotions. Seeing Gil's rumpled clothes and hair a wild mess as he groaned in sinful pleasure. Oz saw it in Gil's eyes that night they were together-the immense pleasure he could give Gil by letting Gil have him.

Oz was pumping himself in rhythm with Gil but knew he would not last as long. The tingling sensations taking hold of Oz came all too quickly and he had to clench his teeth together to keep from making any sound that would alert Gil to his presence. He climaxed quietly, discretely. As he rode out the aftermath he continued watching Gil writhe about the couch pumping vigorously now, harder…faster. The burning ache deep within Gil building and building. "Oh I need to…to…fuck you…Oz," Gil cried out as the white cream pulsed out of him, spreading over his bare stomach. Gil closed his eyes spiraling down from his climax. He was emotionally and physically exhausted and struggling to control his panting breaths.

Oz had silently pulled his shorts back together, needing to clean his own hand but he was afraid to move from the wall. He leaned against it with his eyes closed briefly before turning his gaze back to his loving servant to find Gil's golden eyes staring back at him! Gil's head was turned just enough for him to see Oz. "Oz," Gil growled jumping off the couch and pulling on his pants at the same time. He was humiliated at the thought that Oz had just seen him. Fortunately for Oz, Gil hadn't seen _him._ "Gil…I uh…" Oz began but Gil was immediately upon him. "Oz," Gil said suspiciously, "did you just see that…what I was …_doing_?" Oz could only nod at the horrified gaze upon him.

Gil dropped to his knees, bowing his head, "Please," Gil pleaded with watering eyes, "please forgive me for hurting you, master." This was not good, thought Oz. Gil was too close and his own hand wet and sticky. Maybe Gil wouldn't notice. When Oz said nothing, Gil looked up to see something strange in Oz's expression-nervousness? Gil followed Oz's eyes to his hand, fingers spread, at his side. Then Gil shot Oz a look of surprise that quickly narrowed. "Oz, were you just…did you…while watching me?" Gil stammered. Oz's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and he smiled sheepishly.

Tenderness flooded Gil. Oz still wanted him! Gil pressed his palm to Oz's cheek then pulled Oz into an embrace. "Please forgive me I promise not to hurt you again." Gil pleaded. Oz chuckled, "its okay Gil. I'd rather be_ sore_ from you than have nothing from you at all." Gil crushed Oz to him, tears spilling over. Gil scooped up Oz, took him to the sink to wash his hand then tucked Oz into bed knowing Oz was as exhausted as he was. Tomorrow night however…


	4. Chapter 4

Oz laid in bed thinking of Gilbert. His emotionally wrought, utterly devoted servant. The man he loved. Oz thought that after being with Gil that one night and watching him the second time that the ache of wanting him would ease up. It didn't. In fact, it only made Oz ache more. His heart, in the pit of his stomach, and even his loins ached with want. Not the kind someone has for a servant or a brother, but the kind someone has for a lover. Gil was his lover. Unfortunately for Oz, his lover was so disgusted with himself for hurting Oz that he was still keeping a distance. Oz had hoped all that had changed after Gil caught him in the living room that night but no, nothing changed.

For Oz, the _wanting _was unbearable. Though he needed to relieve the pressure within him, Oz knew it would be a painful one-sided pleasure. Not to have Gil there to love him like he had before left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Reluctantly, Oz kicked off the covers and pulled his knee length nightshirt up to his stomach, giving him access to coax the pressure out. He thought of Gil standing at the window smoking, wearing an apron while he cooked, and even those few stolen nights they had together. Oz moaned inaudibly as his stoking increased.

Gil had been finishing up in the kitchen when he heard the sounds from Oz's room. Alice had spent the night with Sharon so Oz must be having another nightmare. Gil immediately dropped what he was doing and quietly entered Oz's bedroom. He froze, stunned. Before him was Oz on the bed with his nightshirt bunched about his waist, eyes closed, writhing in the bed as he stroked himself. Occasionally a soft moan would escape his lips. God, Gil thought to himself, I want to take you right now, Oz. But no….he couldn't, _wouldn't _hurt Oz again.

Silently, he made his way to the end of the bed being careful not to alert Oz to his presence and then waited…. It wasn't long before his attention caught the sound of Oz's breathing as it picked up. His writhing body beginning to stiffen. Then Oz's toes curled. He was close to cumming. Gil leaned on the bed, molding his mouth just over the tip of Oz's shaft. Oz's head snapped up to meet Gil's heated golden gaze. But by then it was too late. Oz was at the not turning back point and had to have that explosive release. Oz cried out in pleasure as he felt the cream squirt out of him but never saw one drop. Gil took it all in his mouth, sucking gently to get it all. Then slowly ending it as Oz's body spiraled down from the bitter-sweet pleasure.

Once Oz sated and relaxed, he glanced, with tenderness, at Gil whose head was still between his legs. The small arms reached for Gil desperately needing to touch him. Gil moved up beside Oz, lowered his nightshirt and embraced him. Oz snuggled into Gil feeling nothing but safe and comfortable in his arms. "Oz I ….forgive me but….I just can't…." Gil stammered. "I know, Gil. It's okay for now. Just….be here by my side tonight." Oz murmured sleepily. "I will always be by your side." Gil reassured Oz as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert tucked Oz into bed and kissed his forehead. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Oz's small had reached for Gil's sleeve. Gil glanced back over his shoulder at the 15 yr old boy who was his reason for living. Gil could never get enough of seeing that golden hair and those bright green eyes. For 10 years, they haunted him in his darkness but now they were his light, his salvation.

"Gil?" Oz said quietly, "Stay tonight." He moved over so Gil could lay down next to him on the bed. Gil smiled and, of course, would not pass up the opportunity to be close to Oz. Gil laid down and Oz turned into him, pressing his face to Gil's chest.

Gil was Oz's security. As children, Gil was always beside Oz and after the abyss, he was again beside him. Now that they had become lovers as well, Oz couldn't imagine a world where he didn't have Gil. He was the only person Gil ever wanted, would ever want.

Gil had fallen asleep first which made Oz chuckle. Gil was so peaceful when he slept, the emotional whirlwind that was Gil, laid to rest for a while. But Oz wasn't tired, quite the opposite. So delicate fingers unbuttoned the fabric barrier between Oz's lips and Gil's pale skin. The kisses were gentle, soft. Gil stirred.

"Oz," he whispered sleepily.

Oz looked up into those glazed and sleepy golden eyes, "I'm going to love you tonight, Gil." Then Oz continued to kiss Gil's chest, lick his nipples, and run his small hands from Gil's neck to naval. Gil's body shuttered at the tingling sensations of Oz's seduction. Oz removed Gil's lower clothing slowly while Gil watched, golden eyes full of tenderness for the boy who wanted to please him, pleasure him. Gil watched Oz touch him, lick him, take him.

Oz watched Gil's expression, the heat smoldering in his eyes as Oz tasted and sucked on Gil. "Oh Oz, I love you so much," Gil purred, unable to control his trembling body.

Oz came up and pressed his lips to Gil's. Then he whispered, "Turn over, Gil." It took Gil all of 5 seconds to realize where Oz was going with his seduction. "Oz, I don't think…." Those green eyes sparkled, "_Now_, Gil." Hesitantly, Gil complied.

Oz positioned himself between Gil's long legs and wet his fingers to prepare Gil for him but Gil glanced back nervously as Oz. "Oz….I've….I've never…." Oz just smiled affectionately at Gil. Knowing Gil had never made love to anyone else gave that moment a whole new meaning for Oz. They loved each other so much to _only _share this intense kind of intimacy with one another.

When Gil felt the pain of Oz's finger he buried his face in the sheets to muffle the cry. But as Oz moved his finger slowly and eventually added the second, a whole new flame ignited in Gil's very core. His heart started pounding and his breathing became labored.

Oz knew it was time, time to take Gil over the edge. He entered Gil and held still, feeling Gil's body tense and hearing the muffled cries. As the flame spread through out Gil's body, he raised his hips to meet Oz, silently giving Oz the okay to continue. The more Gil's body demanded, the more Oz's urge was spurred on. Gil clutched the sheets in his fists, reveling in that feeling of fullness, full of Oz. As Oz moved he was transfixed by the sight of their connection, their bond. Nearing the end, the fire in Gil raged so he reached down to pump the release, milking himself dry while groaning repeatedly into the sheets.

Oz groaned too as his release came. Both of their bodies exploding and shuddering from the intense orgasms as they came together. For Oz, the feeling was unlike any from before, they were one, body and soul. The world didn't exist in that moment, it was just the two of them. Oz pulled out so Gil could turn over, then Oz hovered over Gil. Both were breathless from the experience but Oz leaned down to tenderly kiss Gil. As the kiss deepened, Oz's hands found Gil's and he brought them up near Gil's head. Then their fingers entwined and they both held tightly, not wanting to ever let go of one another. Tonight had been perfect, thought Oz.

The following morning, Gil kissed Oz to wake him before getting up to dress. After they had finished that night they slept together with not a shred of fabric between their bodies. But when Gil moved, he winced and grunted against the sore feeling of their lovemaking. Oz could only laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gil said irritably. "Come on, Gil. It is funny. I told you before that it was my turn to make _you _sore." Gil had to admit, he deserved it. Gil opened the door carefully and peeked into the hallway to make sure no one was about so his spending the entire night with Oz would remain a secret, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The group spent 2 weeks following leads that took them into Alice's fragmented memories. It wasn't enough to tell them what happened at the tragedy. So Gil had an idea. He got up and grabbed his coat.

"Gil," Oz asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later." He called over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

Oz stared at the door thinking of Gil. During the day they were master and servant but at night they were one. Gil was paranoid about anyone finding out about them. They might not understand and Gil would end up being the _sick pervert_ of Pandora. No, for now it was better just to keep it to themselves. But Oz felt like the days kept getting longer and longer.

By the time they ate dinner in the evenings, Oz was fidgeting. It won't be long now, he would tell himself over and over, "Gil will come to me." Tonight however, Gil was leaving pretty late so when would he get back? Oz wanted his goodnight kiss and whatever else Gil was feeling up to.

_The next morning….._

Oz woke up alone. Gil hadn't come in last night so he must have gotten home really late and didn't want to bother Oz. Oz found Sharon, Break, and Alice at the table eating breakfast but Gil wasn't around.

"Have you seen Gil?" Oz asked nervously.

"No," Sharon replied. Break shook his head as he stuffed cake into his mouth, and Alice didn't even respond since she was too busy attacking a hunk of meat.

"My Lady!" Reim shouted. "Break, come quickly." Though only 2 were called, the whole group followed Reim to the front door. At the bottom of the steps lay an unconscious Gilbert. He looked as though he had a long night. His shirt was completely unfastened as were his pants, though they were pulled up enough to cover him. His coat, socks, and shoes were carelessly tossed on him. He was a crumpled mess.

Oz ran to him, "Giiilll!" When Oz bent down to take Gil's head in his lap, Gil stirred.

"Hmmm….Oz…."Gil groaned nuzzling into Oz's hands. Oz was safe, comforting. Damn he needed that right now.

"Well well, looks like someone had an _interesting_ night," Break teased since Gil looked like he had been out getting laid.

Oz froze at the insinuation Break made and observed every detail about Gil. Break was right, thought Oz. What the hell? Oz's expression turned to hurt immediately and when Gil looked up into those green eyes it shattered his heart.

"Gil?" Oz questioned, waiting for Gil to deny the charge but he didn't. He gave Oz a "please forgive me" look and then got up to fix his clothes. Oz just sat there quietly on the ground. He didn't deny it, Gil didn't deny it. Why? Why would he do something like that to me, Oz wondered.

"Come on Oz," Alice called following everyone inside the manor. Oz, in a trance like state, did as told. He was in shock. He didn't know what to say or do. When Gil had betrayed him by becoming a Nightray he easily forgave him, but this! They belonged together, just the two of them. Gil had even said he had been with no one else before Oz. That made their relationship that much more special, the fact that neither wanted anyone else-_had never_ wanted anyone else. So how could Gil do such a thing?

Gil could hardly move so he stayed in his room all day. Every muscle in his body ached. Aside from that, he kept seeing Oz's stricken look from that morning. He wanted so desperately to be able to tell Break he was wrong but he wasn't. Gil had been with someone last night. Though only Gil knew the circumstances that lead to his sex marathon. He had to tell Oz what happened but Oz was probably pretty pissed off, he guessed.

By evening, Sharon had insisted Gil come and eat dinner. He couldn't refuse so he went. It was too quiet, at least between him and Oz. Oz didn't even try to talk to him and Gil didn't know where to start. Gil went out to the balcony after dinner. Oz followed not long after.

"Gil, who….who were you with?" Oz asked in a quiet yet broken voice.

Gil didn't turn around. He just dropped his shouders and slumped against the railing. "It doesn't matter now." He replied evenly and spun around passing Oz by.

"Gil," Oz's voice cracked and he dropped to his knees, "Please, don't say we're over?" Gil had been just about to step through the doorway but halted at the despair in Oz's voice. He didn't want to lose Oz all over again but he betrayed him in the worst way. He had betrayed Oz's love. He didn't even deserve forgiveness so to ask for it this time was just wrong. Oz had never been someone to cry but Gil could hear it behind him.

Oz was on his knees, face in his hands. He looked so small and fragile. He looked so sad and heartbroken. Gil could not control himself, he ran to Oz and dropped down in front of him. He forced Oz's head up and covered it in soft kisses. The salty tears, Gil could taste on his lips.

"Oz please, I….I'll tell you everything….just ….please don't cry." Gil remembered that Oz cried over his father's abandonment. How sad Oz had been and how angry Gil had been to witness his sadness. He would not be like Oz's father! He would not hurt Oz like that!

Break had to nearly tie Alice up from going to Oz but Break and Sharon were wise enough to have figured out what was going on between Oz and Gil a week ago so they thought they had better figure out a way to keep Alice busy for a while. They were not sure Alice would understand.

Break carefully came to the doors of the balcony and closed them quietly to give Oz and Gil privacy. Gil sat down next to Oz, leaning back against the wall. Then he took a deep breath before beginning….


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert Nightray snuck into the manor late that evening. He had seen Vincent on the balcony moments ago so he knew where to find his younger brother. When Gil cautiously opened the door to the dimly lit room, Vincent was sitting at a table with his back to Gil. "Good evening, brother. Won't you sit and have some tea?" Vincent said in that velvety voice of his. So he had been expecting Gil?

Gil sat down across form Vincent. "I am here on business. This is not a social call." Gil clarified. Vincent smiled warmly, "My big brother, always the little errand boy for your master." But Vincent was seething on the inside. Gilbert was _his_ brother. Yet he served that worthless child. Vincent was beyond jealousy. Oz was the center of Gil's world when it should be Vincent. After all, he was the one to save Gilbert all those years ago.

Gil sipped his tea that Vincent had poured for him and asked, "You know why I'm here." "Yes, but as I told you the last time, I remember nothing. Frankly, I don't want to remember." Vincent replied looking a bit somber. "Don't you want to know what really happened?" Gil asked finding it strange that Vincent wasn't interested. "Not really." Vincent said.

Gil realized he would get no answers from Vincent but that his brother was hiding something. He stood, "Then we are done here." But suddenly the dizziness came over him and he swayed, slamming his hands on the table to steady himself. "Vin….cent," Gil attempted to say. "Why brother, you do not look well at all." Vincent smirked.

Gil woke to feel the soft wet lips against his neck, then collarbone, then chest. Hmmm, he thought, that feels so good, the licking, sucking, and biting of his pale flesh. The tingling sensations were sooo intense. Oh yeah….he needed more, so much more. Gil slowly opened his eyes to see his seducer to come eye to eye with those mismatched eyes, Vincent!

Gil had already been undressed and was laying on a bed. His mind was dizzy and his body felt tingly but in a heightened state. No, his mind cried, stop him. But Gil's skin felt prickly and he couldn't control his movements.

" I see the potion has taken effect," Vincent said softly. "It causes every nerve ending in your body to be _extra_ sensitive. Soon the pain of needing to be touched to soothe the sensations will become unbearable." He laughed wickedly.

Oh God, thought Gil, it wasn't going to happen soon it was happening now! Gil's body started trembling and he twisted in the bed. He felt hot, flushed, and in pain. The only comfort he found was in Vincent caressing his entire body with his hands and rubbing his body against Gil's extremely sensitive skin. With being unable to control his body, Gil was in trouble. He hadn't told anyone where he was going when he left Sharon's that night so no one would miss him until morning.

Vincent straddled his brother, touching every inch of his pale skin. It aroused Vincent to no end to see a completely naked Gilbert writhing under him, panting and sweating. The sounds involuntarily escaped Gil's throat. Vincent's brother was at his mercy. It devastated Vincent that Gil chose Oz over him. Well, Gil may belong to Oz but Vincent would _take_ him tonight.

"Vin….cent….make it stop….please!" Gil cried out against the prickling heightened sensitivity of his body. Vincent took Gil's rock hard cock into his mouth causing Gil to sit straight up, shaking violently. The exquisite pleasure helped to relieve the effects of the potion, thought it was brief, before a whole new wave of sensations consumed him. "Vinc….more…"

Vincent shed his lower clothing while still sucking on Gil. Then he bent Gil's long legs up and lubricated his 2 fingers. Vincent inserted the first slowly, carefully. Gil's painfully pleasurable cry echoed through the room. Vincent soon added the second finger to open Gil up for him. By the time Vincent's hard cock penetrated Gil, he was so lost screaming, writhing, panting, and sweating. Vincent immediately moved in and out steadily, savoring the feel of Gilbert's very tight ass. Gil was his, Vincent thought, at least for tonight. He smiled in victory.

"Ohhh Vincent….yes….oh right there….yes!" The potion caused Gil to come so quickly that he squirted warm liquid across his stomach. Vincent had to hold him down while he found his own release. He groaned inaudibly.

Once both were calmed down again from such an intense experience, Vincent ran one finger over Gil's stomach and brought it to his lips before saying, "You taste so good, Brother," Sucking his finger clean.

Gil turned away, guilty and ashamed that he had been tricked by Vincent. "What's this? Gilbert always the sensitive one." Vincent caressed Gil's head. "Did I forget to mention that the potion _won't _wear off for a couple of more hours, hahahaha." Just as Vincent finished laughing, Gil's eyes widened as the tingling slowly started to rise within him. Oh no, not again, thought Gil. How long would this go on?


	8. Chapter 8

Oz didn't move, didn't speak, he just sat there on the floor leaning against the wall zoning out. Vincent! Vincent had taken the one person Oz loved most and tricked him, _drugged _him! Gil had had no control over anything that happened the night before but Vincent did. He must have planned it. Vincent was trying to come between them, well, it wasn't gonna happen! He was angry, very angry.

Before Oz knew what was happening, his eyes turned red and suddenly the B-Rabbit appeared above him. No Gil to release it, no Alice to connect them, it was just Oz unleashing the power he always had deep inside of him.

"I'll kill him!" The B-rabbit roared.

"Oz!" The sobbing Gil cried when he saw the massive rabbit appear above the emotionally torn up blond boy. Break, Sharon, and Alice all came running out only to freeze in awe. None of them moved. Gil grabbed Oz by the shoulders and shook him.

"Oz….Oz…." Gil shook him hard until his eyes turned green again and the B-rabbit disappeared. Then Oz fell against Gil. It exhausted Oz to summon the B-rabbit on his own like that. Drawing that kind of power from within himself out of fierce anger was unhealthy for him. It weakened him physically and mentally.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded. "Get away from _my _servant, seaweed head!" And she tried to pull Oz out of Gil's grasp. Sharon and Break helped to get Oz inside to the couch but Gil didn't follow. In fact, he just sat there trying to process all that had transpired.

When Gil finally went in late that night he first went to Oz's room to check on him since no one was around. The door was locked. That told Gil all he needed to know. Oz had said "don't say were over" but apparently Oz decided it was over.

After a sleepless night alone in his room, Gil knew he had to face Oz today. He didn't deserve to even be in the same manor as Oz after everything that went on. Suddenly, Break barged into Gil's room.

"Gilbert, come quick." Break yelled and ran back out. Everyone was in the hallway with Reim. Gil glanced around him confused.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"It's Oz," Alice said angrily since Gilbert was to blame as far as she was concerned though she didn't really understand why.

"Oz is gone." Sharon said quietly holding the note out for Gil to read.

Gil's face turned white as if he had seen a cat. "No!" He whispered and ran for the door. The note read:

_Vincent Nightray will not get away with this. _

_He is pure evil and must be stopped!_

_I will kill him!_

_Oz Bezarius_

Break went with Gil just in case he needed backup. On the way to the Nightray mansion, Gil told Break the entire story. For once, Break didn't tease. He actually had a sympathetic look on his face. Gil could at least be grateful for that.

When they arrived and jumped out of the carriage before it had even stopped completely, Vincent and Oz were out in front of the mansion rolling in the grass. Only one dagger between the two bodies as they both fought for control of it.

"Oz!" Gil yelled and Oz let his guard up for a split second. It was just enough time for Vincent to tip the blade and drive it straight through Oz's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh," Oz screamed from the pain but Gil was there and hauling Vincent off of Oz but not before Vincent got a swing in and sliced Oz's left side. They struggled for a few minutes before Gil got the upper hand and forced the dagger from Vincent's hand. Then he shoved Vincent back.

"You want to kill him you will have to go through me," Gil growled.

"My brother, I don't want to kill him. He is too important for finding out more about the abyss." He shrugged, " I just maimed him."

"You have done _enough_ to him." Then in one swift move Gil's gun was centered on Vincent's chest, point blank.

"Break glanced up and shouted, "Gilbert, this is not the time for that." Break said casually, "We need to get Oz home."

Gil backed slowly to where Oz was laying as he put his gun away. He held Oz in the carriage keeping pressure on his wounds. Oz was in and out of consciousness but not comprehending anything at that point.

"Please oz, hang on," Gil whispered to him over and over.

Oz's mind was reliving all those times with Gil before the Coming of Age ceremony. They were so happy when they were running around with Ada. Oz would torment Gil till he cried. The promise Gil made to him replaying over and over in his mind. He wasn't sure if he was dying or not. The muffled voices were distant and he could feel his body being jolted around. What ws happening? He felt weak, so very weak.

They got Oz back to Sharon's and got him bandaged up but he didn't wake up. Gil never left his side. Finally Break came in to check on Oz's progress.

"You really should go get cleaned up, Gilbert." Break said looking at Gil like he had 3 heads or something. Gil had Oz's blood all over his hands and clothes.

"I _won't _leave him." Gil snapped.

Break just shrugged and left the room. Gil had demanded that everyone stay out of Oz's room as much as possible over the next 3 days. It angered Alice and she did come in occasionally and sit by Oz's bed snarling at that damn seaweed head who had caused all of this.

Gil didn't care. His whole reason for living would end when Oz ended. Gil desperately clung to the hope that _that_ time would not be now.


	9. Chapter 9

Oz's eyes fluttered as he tried to wake up. When his eyes focused, he saw the mass of _seaweed_ on the edge of the bed. It really did look like seaweed, thought Oz. Gil's had fallen asleep in the chair by the bed and his head had fallen onto the bed near Oz's side. Of course the first thing he would see when he woke was his ever-obedient servant. No one had to tell Oz that Gil had probably been there the entire time he was passed out.

Oz winced when he tried to move, taking note of the bandage over his left shoulder and his side just above his waist. The grunt that came from him when the pain exploded through out his body woke Gilbert.

Still groggy from sleep, Gil's golden eyes blinked several times. Oz stared at Gil with that boyish smirk that made Gil melt an ice cube tossed into a bon fire. Gil was so readable it was pathetic really, Oz thought, as he stared at the wide-eyed servant. Gil looked so skittish like he could bolt from the room any second.

"O-Oz?" Came the small voice from the boy he once knew.

Oz pressed his palm to Gil's cheek. Gil closed his eyes and turned his head toward Oz's hand. It made his flesh tingle to have Oz touch him. God he loved that feeling, no fabric, just flesh on flesh.

"What happened, Gil?" Oz looked confused.

"You don't remember?" Gil said a bit sharply as he sat up.

"Not….really," Oz said sheepishly.

Gil was suddenly angry. He had nearly gone insane with worry and Oz didn't even remember how foolish he had been.

Gil walked over to the window and Oz saw the dried blood all down the front of Gil's clothes. He kept his back to Oz as he spoke, averting his gaze out the window.

"You went and attacked Vincent….2 days ago." Gil said evenly.

It was Oz's turn to look surprised. But by the time Gil came back over to the bed, towering over Oz, he was starting to remember, vividly.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Gil shouted at the same time the tears welled up in his eyes. He was visibly trembling unable to control himself. "If Break and I hadn't shown up when we did you could have been…."

"Killed," Oz finished for the now sobbing man before him. Gil sat on the edge of Oz's bed, fist over his mouth. His free hand was near Oz's so Oz reached for it and grasped tightly.

Gil was just as angry with Vincent for what happened, even more so since he was the one to experience it. How utterly humiliating to have to beg Vincent to touch him…._fuck_ him….to relieve the horrible aching pain of the drug. What was worse, Vincent liked every minute of it, reveled in Gil's torture. All the while, Gil's heart had been breaking piece by piece knowing that he was betraying his young master, his Oz. He should _never_ have let Break talk him down from putting a bullet through Vincent.

Oz didn't see his lover who had betrayed him when he looked at Gilbert. He saw his devoted servant _and lover _who had the misfortune to be tricked by his own brother, his own flesh and blood. Unfortunately, Oz could picture Vincent taking Gil against his will and that angered Oz more than anything.

Though Gil was a man, he was still that little boy inside. That little boy who needed a gentle hand, a comforting hand. Oz had told Gil on that first day together, that as master, it was his job to protect Gil. It didn't matter what had become of them since, Oz was determined to do just that, every day for the rest of his life.

Without Gil, Oz would have been a very lonely child but Gil was always there to help him through everything. Gil was never out of reach, even when Oz tried to push him away during his fits of anger at being abandoned by his father.

"Gil," Oz said softly.

Gil just turned his tear-streaked face toward his one reason for living, Oz. The small bandaged up boy pulled on Gil's arm till their foreheads were touching. Then Oz put his hands on the sides of Gil's face.

Oz whispered, "Don't say we're over, Gil." He heard Gil suck in a breath. "I need you. I was so ready to die that day that I thought I killed you. The day I thought you were gone from my life forever. Don't leave me…._alone_," Then Oz forced Gil's head up and their eyes locked. "I believe in your promise. Don't make it all a lie now."

The weakness of his injuries overcame Oz and he slumped back on the bed, breathing heavily and wincing from the sharp pain. Gil bent over his young master pressed their lips together. Oz was to weak to really kiss like they had before so he didn't even try to use his tongue. Just the contact of their lips was enough.

"I'll always belong to you, Oz." Gil whispered.

Gil would wait, wait until Oz recovered. Then, he was going to take Oz to his apartment and hold him hostage as long as he could, doing whatever Oz wanted for as long as Oz wanted.

Gil relaxed back in the chair to continue his bedside vigil, waiting….


	10. Chapter 10

Oz was awake but kept his eyes closed. His mind was running through the confrontation with Gil from earlier. Were they ….okay? He could have imagined it. He knew Gil blamed himself for being tricked by Vincent. It wasn't your fault, Oz's mind cried, it wasn't your fault.

"It wasn't your fault."

Hearing what Oz had said, Gil abruptly turned to glance at him. Oz opened his eyes upon hearing his own voice and he frantically looked around until he found Gil standing by the open window sneaking a cigarette. Their eyes locked.

"It wasn't your fault," Oz finally said directly to Gil.

Gil put out his cigarette and came to the bed, sitting on the edge. Gil stared at Oz's hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever saw. Then he slowly slid his hand underneath, forcing Oz to raise his and their fingers entwined, hold on for dear life.

"I would _never _willingly give myself to anyone but you, Oz. Gil said just above a whisper.

"Ahhh Gil, I know that. I mean after all, you did spend 10 years trying to get me out. Better yet, you waited for me to be your….your…." Oz's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "your first." Then through Oz's laughter he said, "I am just glad it happened before the _Vincent _incident. I was never very fond of leftovers, ha, ha, ha."

"Huh?" Gil gave Oz a look of utter disbelief that he had just said that.

Oz couldn't help how cute Gil looked when he was flustered. Then a deep laughter rose from Gil.

"You are just the same. You will never change, will you?"

"No, why? Do you want me to, Gil?" OZ's eyes sparkled, teasingly.

"Oh hell no!" Gil nearly shouted. "I want you _just the way you are_ right now."

"I need you, Gil," Oz said quietly, lowering his eyes.

Gil climbed onto the bed on all fours, hands at Oz's sides and bent knees straddling Oz's hips. He looked down at Oz with such fire and passion in his golden eyes.

"I am yours to do with as you please….once you've recovered." He grinned.

Then Gil sat behind Oz, pulling Oz's back to rest on his chest.

When Gil woke a few hours later, he gasped and quickly sat up. Oz's upper body was draped across Gil's leg and he was burning up. A fever, Gil thought. No, no, this isn't good.

"Oz," Gil shook the frail boy but he didn't respond. No, no, no," Gil's head pounded. "Breeeaaakkk," Gil yelled at the top of his lungs.

When Break, Sharon, and Alice came running into the room, Gil couldn't move. Fear gripped him and he just stared down at Oz with wide eyes. They managed to find a corner to sit Gil down in while checking Oz out.

"I'll call for the doctor," Sharon said calmly. Though they all knew this meant that Oz's wounds were worse than they first thought. He would have to be very strong to overcome it. He would have to _fight _to survive.


	11. Chapter 11

Oz was at the Coming of Age ceremony seeing it all again in slow motion. He was stabbed by Gil, the cloaked man telling him about his crimes, and slicing Gil with the blade of the sword, all were perfectly visible as if it were happening all over again.

As those memories flooded his mind, Oz tried desperately to hold on to his sanity. He felt as though he could run right up to the people in front of him but they vanished in a swirl of color when he approached. As soon as he was dropped into the abyss everything went black.

For hours, Oz would lay motionless, then his body would heat up like a raging fire had been set inside it and his body would thrash about. He would convulse, drool, and scream out unable to form words.

Gil cradled him close when this would happen but Oz fought. He fought against the arms that held him, pushed and kicked to free himself. Inside, Gil was slowly crumbling into a million shattered pieces. There was nothing he could do for Oz.

Then just as suddenly as the fit came on, it stopped. Oz, once again, lay motionless and the fever lessened some. This cycle continued every few hours or so.

Only when Oz was calm could Gil hold and comfort him whether he knew it or not.

When the fever raged, the scene would change. First, it was the Coming of Age ceremony. Next came he, Ada, and Gil playing together. Following that was his time in the abyss and meeting Alice. And finally, fragments of things that had happened since he came back flooded his mind but out of order.

There were brief periods when he could smell Gil's sandal wood scent and sense his presence. That was the only way Oz knew that he was still alive. A tearful sob occasionally echoed in the distance, "Oz, please don't leave me…."

Oz screamed, "I won't! I won't leave you, Gil!" But he screamed it in his mind. Oz's mouth never moved. What was happening? Was he dying? Would he ever wake up?

Oz wanted to, he wanted to wake up. Gil needed him and he needed Gil. They hadn't had enough time together yet. It can't be over already. It was up to Oz to figure out how to overcome all of this, to get back to Gil and the others.

If he could survive the abyss and everything else that happened to him since, he could surely get out of this. He was Oz Bezarius for God's sake! He would _not _accept it as his fate to die now…at this time in his life.

No more self-sacrifice, he wanted to live. He wanted to be with Gil…be with Gil…be with Gil…

Suddenly, Oz felt like his body exploded. He was soaked as if someone had thrown him into a pool. When he woke this time, the first thing he saw was not his life passing before his eyes but eyes that _were_ his life. Beautiful golden depths that were now red, puffy, and darkened by lack of sleep.

"G-Gi-Gil," Oz's voice hoarse and scratchy, "You…look…awful…" Oz's eyes were only half open and just saying a few words was difficult for him.

Gil's deep laugh always struck Oz's very core. He loved the husky sound of it. Oz could feel himself shivering suddenly.

When Oz's fever broke, he started sweating, soaking his nightshirt, the bed, and Gil's clothes. Once he started shivering, Gil eased off the bed and retrieved a warm cloth. He took his time carefully stripping Oz, bathing his limp body, and wrapping him up in a blanket while Sharon's staff changed the sheets.

"Gil, I want to sleep." Oz's voice was weak.

"Go ahead." Gil replied.

"Don't let me go." Oz murmured as he drifted off into the first restful sleep he had had since the fever started 4 days ago.

Gil was worried that if he held Oz any tighter he would crush him.


	12. Chapter 12

Five days after his fever had broke, Oz found himself blindfolded and being jostled about in the carriage. His kidnapper sat across from him smiling wickedly. Oz wasn't the type to scare easily however, so he just sat back and waited.

Once at their destination, he was told to sit on the couch and wait. After _forever_, which was really about 40 minutes, Oz could smell the most delicious, mouth-watering scent.

"Giiilll," Oz whined, "You had better _not_ be cooking."

"Why?" Came Gil's innocent reply.

"Because I have a blindfold on and if you are cooking then you are wearing that cute little apron you have."

"Would you like me to leave it on?" He asked suggestively.

"If that is the _only_ thing you have on, yes." Hearing no reply, Oz added, "I know you have that wide-eyed, opened mouth expression right now. Then the blindfolded blond boy grinned.

All Oz heard was the clanging of dishes and pots. Soon however, Oz was helped to a chair at the table and the blindfold came off. Before him was an impeccable feast prepared for him by none other than his personal chef, Gilbert Nightray.

But before Oz could even start eating, he glanced at Gil with one raised brow.

"What?" Gil asked nervously. He had wanted everything to be perfect.

"You have more on than just the apron," Oz said as though annoyed.

"Oz…" Gil started to protest but Oz had that look that said, _I'm waiting._

Gil's face turned bright pink but he took a deep breath and bent over to remove his shoes. Next came his socks. After that, he had to remove the top of the apron to get his shirt off before putting it back over his head.

Every time a piece of clothing came off, Gil's pale body got pinker. Next came his pants. He glanced at Oz who just crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, waiting.

Gil silently pleaded with Oz, not because he was shy since Oz had seen him before but because he felt foolish wearing just the apron. With slow trembling fingers, Gil slid off the last of his clothing.

The apron did _nothing_ to hide the huge bulge underneath. Gil's face was now a dark crimson color. Oz started laughing but Gil's expression turned deadly serious and his golden eyes were filled with intense heat.

He came close to Oz and reached out with both hands. Oz reached back and took hold of Gil's hands. Gil pulled his master up and over to the couch. Once there, Gil sat down on the couch and pulled Oz down to straddle him.

Gil entwined his fingers in the blond hair and pulled Oz's lips to his. That kiss was full of tenderness and love. Gil had set it up so they would have a couple of days to spend together, just the two of them.

As their tongues curled around one another, tasting one another, the kiss deepened. In that moment, the world around them vanished. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's head and the kiss changed into an urgent kind of hunger for them both.

Oz broke the kiss suddenly, both breathless. "You saved me, Gil. I had to get back to you, you know, when I got the fever. I didn't want to lose you either."

Oz could see the tears well up in Gil's eyes so he yanked him back into a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Gil leaned back just enough to say against Oz's lips, " I gotta have you, _now!"_ They continued to kiss while Gil removed Oz's vest and shirt. Then he set Oz before him and raising one leg at a time, removed boots, socks, pants, and underwear.

Oz layed down on the couch and Gil positioned himself between Oz's legs after removeing the apron. He trailed kisses, nibbles, and bites over Oz's neck, chest, and stomach, Oz's hands entwined in Gil's hair.

Gil licked up one side and down the other of Oz's hard cock and teased the tip with his tongue. The sweet pleasurable moans that escaped Oz were like music to Gil's ears.

He reached his fingers to Oz's mouth, "Suck," Gil commanded. Oz sucked hungrily on Gil's fingers. Then Gil continued his onslaught with his mouth while slowly inserting his fingers one by one into Oz to prepare him.

Oz winced in pain by the time all three fingers were inside him but wanted to feel Gil inside him, wanted them to be one so he stifled his cries as best he could. Oz didn't like the empty feeling when Gil pulled his fingers out and whined, " Please…Gil!"

Gil raised Oz's legs and moved over him to position himself. He held his hand to Oz's mouth, "Spit," he commanded again. Then Gil wet his hard long length before gently inserting it into Oz's tight body.

"Giiilll!" Oz cried in pain. Their eyes met and Oz could feel the tears sting his eyes. Gil froze momentarily, "Oz, are you alright?" Though his expression was telling Gil "no" Oz replied, " G-go…ahead."

Even though Gil was being careful, Oz was not responding as if he enjoyed it. He could hear Oz's painful whimpers. Gil groaned, " Ohhh…you feel so fucking tight. You feel so good." Then he thrust deeper than he had meant to but hit Oz's sensitive spot and the whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"Again Gil…please," Oz cried throwing his head back and raising his hips to meet Gil. Gil found a hard thrusting rhythm hitting Oz's spot every time causing Oz to scream out.

"Giiilll…I'm…I'm…" Oz screamed and Gil grabbed his cock, pumping fast.

"Yes…Oz…come for me…" Gil purred. Oz's cum squirted out and dripped down Gil's long fingers.

That made Gil want to come too so he thrust a couple more times, spilling his seed inside Oz. Both were sweating and panting. Gil fell on top of Oz. Before he was about to pull out of Oz, Oz grabbed Gil's head and they both reached toward one another for a tender, salty kiss.

When Gil got up, Oz spoke, "Giiilll," he whined holding up the apron. Gil rolled his eyes but put it on anyway. When he turned away, Oz smacked his ass, hard.

"Owch!" Gil shouted. Oz just laughed. Gil went to the table to retrieve a bowl of cut up fruit and came back. He pulled Oz between his legs, his head resting on Gil's chest. Then Gil started feeding Oz, one piece at a time.

Oz smiled at how sweet his Gil was. Oz knew that letting Gil feed him like this was just as much to Gil as their lovemaking had. In that moment, Oz was happier than he had been in years _and _the fruit was pretty good.


	14. Chapter 14

The knock at the door made both Gil and Oz jump. "I wasn't expecting anyone," Gil said confused as he jumped up and hurriedly pulled on his pants. Oz grabbed Gil's white shirt and put it on.

Gil went to the door in his pants and apron. He only opened it a crack before the door swung wide and Vincent barged in, kicking it closed with his foot.

"Well well, isn't that cute," Vincent said seeing Oz sitting on the couch in Gil's shirt that almost swallowed him up. Well, at least he was completely covered.

Gil swung around, "What the hell are _you _doing here?" He said angrily. Vincent sauntered up close to Gil then suddenly grasped Gil at the neck shoving him against the wall.

"Gilbert!" Oz cried, lunging toward them. "Oz, no!" Gil choked out but Oz came up behind Vincent just as Vincent swung his arm back and backhanded Oz. The smaller boy went sailing across the floor.

"Let…go…Vince," Gil tried to say though Vincent was choking him pretty hard.

"You've been fucking your little master, big brother?" Vincent purred. Then he put his mouth to Gil's ear, " Do you let him inside you like you did me?" Vincent licked the side of Gil's face.

Oz, finally coming out of his daze shouted, " Get away from him, Vincent!" Oz scurried to get up. Gil had both hands wrapped around Vincent's arm that held him against the wall.

"Oz," Gil shouted, "Stay back." Then Vincent pulled his own gun on Gil. "I would do as he says, little master, hahahaha," Vincent warned. Vincent shoved Gil face down on the floor and straddled him, the gun point blank at the back of Gil's head.

"Bring back memories, big brother?" Vincent laughed wickedly.

Gil raised his head; Oz was directly in front of him, still sitting on the floor, huge green eyes staring back.

The remorse and pleading in Gil's now moistening eyes crushed Oz. He stood up, "What do you want Vincent." Oz demanded.

"Why I have some information for you." Vincent said casually.

"We don't need your information, "Gil spat back.

Vincent leaned close to Gil, "Do you remember crying out my name while I took you like this, hmmm?" Gil squirmed. "Oh yes big brother, you did that too."

"Stop it!" Oz roared. He had to protect _his _Gilbert. But Vincent suddenly cracked Gil across the head, the thud of Gil's head hitting the floor echoed through out the living room.

"You did this, Oz. You took him from me!" Vincent growled. "But I _will _get him back."

Then Vincent caressed Gilbert's head. "Did he tell you how he begged me to take him, over and over _all night long._"? Then he laughed again seeing how angry he was making Oz. Oz had to keep control or the B-rabbit would be unleashed and this was not the time or place for that.

Vincent grabbed Gil by the back of the head and yanked his head up. In doing that, Gil's lips parted slightly and Vincent leaned down to kiss him.

"Vincent stop!" Oz shouted. Then he lunged at Vincent, having seen him lower his gun while playing with Gil. Oz knocked Vincent off of Gil but Vincent stuck Oz hard, sending him again sprawling across the floor.

"Well if you don't want what I have to offer I guess I'll be going." Vincent got up and simply walked out the door.

Oz ran to Gil who was stating to moan from his throbbing head. "Wha-what happened," Gil asked weakly. But became worried at seeing the anguish in those bright green eyes.

"Oz!" Gil sat up noting the bruise of Oz's cheek. "Are you alright."?

"I-I'm fine Gil," Oz said softly and then went to a chair taking his usual position when upset by hugging his knees to his chest and lowering his head.

Seeing Vincent kiss Gil like that had bothered him more than he thought. Also what Vincent had said about Gil begging him that night. Oz knew it was the drug talking but it still broke his heart.

"Oz," Gil demanded dropping to his knees in front of Oz's chair, "Tell me, what's wrong…please."

Oz raised his head slowly, a distant and sad look in his eyes as if he didn't really see Gil. "He-he…kissed you," Oz's voice barely above a whisper. Gil understood immediately. It was one thing to hear about what happened between Gil and Vincent but quite another to actually see it.

"Oz, I…"

"It's ok Gil, it wasn't your fault." Even though Oz said the words, his voice and look were not reassuring in the lease to Gil.

Gil placed his hands over Oz's folded arms. "Oz, I'll do _anything _you want just please let me make it up to you," Gil begged.

Gil grasped Oz's arms tightly, "Oz you are _everything _to me." Then the tears started, " Oz, I love you."

Oz knew that, he just needed to get that image out of his mind. He turned an intense focused look on those wet golden eyes, " Show me again," Oz's voice cracked.

Gil scooped up the boy in his arms and headed for the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Gil laid Oz on the bed and stood up. As Oz watched intently, Gil gave him a sultry look of desire as he removed the apron and his pants. Then, like a lion about to pounce his prey, Gil crawled up the bed and fit his body between Oz's legs.

He gently tilted Oz's head to the side and exposed his neck for the kisses and nibbles that followed. Gil trailed kisses across Oz's chest slowly inching lower…and lower.

Gil glanced at Oz who had wound his fingers through Gil's hair and arched toward Gil's mouth. Gil curled his fingers around Oz's hard muscle and licked the underside from base to tip.

"Oh Oz, I love to taste you," Gil groaned and took Oz in his hot wet mouth.

Oz would never have believed that having Gil suck on him could feel any better than before but tonight it did. Gil looked _sooo_ hot, head between Oz's legs and his mouth full of Oz. Gil's hungry sucking made Oz's body tingle and twitch.

"Ngh…Giiilll," Oz moaned. He had thought that he needed Gil's reassurance that he loved only him, but remembering that kiss between Vincent and Gil made Oz suddenly feel very possessive.

Oz wanted Gil to beg _him_ for pleasure. So Oz pulled Gil's head back, halting his movements. Gil glanced into those sparkling green eyes with concern.

"Come here, Gil." Oz demanded.

Gil rose up on his knees and Oz sat up pushing Gil down on his back. Then Oz climbed on top of Gil and leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Both were breathless when Oz broke the kiss to lick Gil from neck to naval.

Gil glanced at Oz lovingly and saw the wicked grin just before Oz took Gil's rock hard cock into his mouth. Of course, Oz couldn't take all of Gil's size so he grasped the base with his small hand.

"Oh Oz…yes," Gil groaned. As Oz sucked though, Gil was feeling the need to push his himself against the heat of Oz's mouth. Pushing a bit too deep, he heard Oz gag. Gil glance down to make sure he didn't hurt Oz to see the saliva escape out the sides of Oz's mouth.

"You look so fucking hot right now," Gil whispered.

Oz sucked a little longer, then stopped to say, "Suck on your fingers, Gil."

Gil gave Oz a confused look but Oz moved to whisper in Gil's ear, "You look _sooo_ sexy when you touch your yourself. Do it…for me," He asked softly.

Gil did as told and wet his fingers, all the while their eyes locked on one another. Oz stroked Gil with both hands as Gil slid one long finger at a time into himself.

Oz was still wearing Gil's huge shirt, which Gil found so erotic that it spurred him on. Leaning against the pillows, legs bent, with his hand between his legs, Gil slid his fingers in…and …out.

Gil's head fell back and he closed his eyes groaning and trembling from the pleasure he gave himself while Oz stroked to match his rhythm.

"Does it feel good, Gil?"

"Oh yeah," Gil breathlessly responded increasing his speed.

Then Gil suddenly grasped Oz's wrist. "Oz, please."

"What Gil, what do you want?" Oz purred, watching Gil's strained expression intently. _Say it_, thought Oz.

"Oh Oz…please…fuck me," Gil whined painfully.

That was all Oz needed to position himself at Gil's entrance. He moistened his cock to slide it in as soon as Gil pulled out his fingers.

"Gil, you're so tight," Oz moaned as he moved but that possessiveness took over and Oz had to thrust, and thrust deep.

Gil met each thrust with his hips and clutched the sheets at his sides. That feeling of fullness hurt, but in a _delicious_ way.

"I'm yours and yours alone," Gil murmured, causing the thrusts he was receiving to become harder, rougher.

"Oz…I'm going to cum…Ngh," Gil whined and reached down to pump out his release. Oz had been trying to hold out but hearing Gil and feeling him tighten even more around him, Oz let go and they came together. Both bodies shuddered as they exploded in wave after wave of pleasure.

Oz pulled out and collapsed on Gil, panting from exhaustion.

After a few minutes, Gil chuckled deeply, "So you like to _watch _me, huh?"

"Of course Gil, you're so _cute._" Oz laughed.

"Cute?" Gil questioned, a bit embarrassed by that.

Oz sat up straddling Gil and pressing their bodies together. Then he ruffled Gil's hair.

"Yep, _my_ cute seaweed head."


	16. Chapter 16

"You won't kill me, big brother," the velvety voice taunted.

"What makes you think that?" Gilbert replied narrowing his eyes as he pressed the gun against Vincent's chest.

"Because we are bound by blood, whether you like me or not."

"Hah," Gil sighed, slouching his shoulders just bit. But by letting his guard down, the officers of Pandora swooped in. The gun was torn from his hand and several men yanked Gilbert from his position straddling his brother.

"Wait! I wasn't…" Gil stammered. But with 4 men grabbing at his limbs, he fought tirelessly. Gilbert was like a wild animal thrashing about until the officers from Pandora had no other choice than to use their fists to subdue him.

"Good morning, Oz."

"Wha…" Oz's eyes burst open to come nose to nose with Break. "Break! What are you doing here?"

Break was leaning over the bed smiling. "Get up, I'll wait out here."

Oz got dressed and came out of the bedroom. Break was reading the note on the table surrounded by about 6 plates of various breakfast foods thought it was nearly lunchtime.

"You really are the _man _in this relationship, aren't you," Break teased. Then he handed Oz the note.

_Oz,_

_Thought you might be hungry so I made a few things for you to eat._

_Enjoy!_

_Love, Gil_

Oz laughed remembering Break's remark. He was right. Gil was _so_ the girl in the relationship.

"We need to talk about your _girlfriend._" Break said a bit seriously making Oz pause to stare at him.

"Where is he anyway?" Oz said making a confused face.

"He went after Vincent. He was arrested by Pandora. You see, they want Vincent alive because whether he denies it or not, he knows something."

"What!" Oz cried. "Break, you have to take me to him."

"I suppose I could arrange for you to see him but they are keeping him for 3 days."

Break and Oz arrived at Pandora headquarters late in the afternoon. Alice and Sharon were there too. Due to Break's position, he got them into the underground lock up area.

As soon as Break unlocked the cage door, Oz ran in to his devoted lover and servant. Gil was sitting on a small cot with shackles on his wrists that were chained to the wall.

Oz froze when Gil looked up defeated. He had a gash above one eye that was pretty swollen and already bruising as well as a cut on the corner of his mouth that looked even worse than the eye.

Oz put his small hands on Gil's shoulders, "What were you thinking, Gil?"

Gil looked away in shame. Oz's expression was one of irritation and hurt all at the same time.

"Gil, you have gotten reckless." Oz said taking his hands away and stepping back, "I don't like it." Oz said angrily.

Gil's golden eyes widened but he couldn't speak. Oz said no more and turned to leave. Gil's heart pounded, Oz was just going to leave? Yep, he did.

Gil had already realized his mistake in going to see Vincent. He had been blinded by rage but just as Vincent had said, he couldn't do it. He could not end his own brother's life.

After 3 days, Gil started to think that seeing Oz had been a dream. Oz had not been back. Break had been in to check on him but said nothing about Oz and when Gil asked he had told him that Oz needed some time to think.

When Break met Gil at the entrance to Pandora headquarters the day he was released, he told Gil that Oz had went home. He and Alice left right after seeing Gilbert the other day.

Well, if that was where Oz was then that is where Gil was going. When he arrived, he was shown to the parlor. Oscar was there.

"Well Gilbert, how good to see you."

"Oscar," Gil nodded. "I need to see Oz."

"Of course, he and Alice are outside in the garden."

Gil thanked Oscar and went to find them.

In the distance, Gil spotted them sitting on a bench looking at one another. He started to head over when he noticed Alice lean in and kiss Oz right on the mouth. Gil froze where he stood suddenly feeling all the blood rush to his head. No, he thought, no not Oz and Alice.

The distance between them and Gil seemed to suddenly grow in magnitude. Gil immediately felt all-alone in the world with nothing and no one. He turned and fled.

"Alice, what was that for?" Oz asked shocked when his friend and chain suddenly kissed him.

"Well in Sharon's book when the boy was upset the girl kissed him. It's to make you feel better." She said unaware of what a kiss is really meant for.

"I-I'm fine, really." Though Oz was anything but. Gil had gotten so crazy since they had been together. If it wasn't for Oz being angry with Vincent, none of this would have happened. Was Gil better off without him? Oz hated the thought but he wanted to protect Gil too. Gil could not go around trying to shoot everyone that upset Oz.

When Oz and Alice returned to the house, Oscar had told them Gil was there but that he suddenly left in a hurry. Oz knew. Gil had seen them in the garden. Gil had seen the kiss!

"Oh no," Oz whispered, "I must go to him…"


	17. Chapter 17

_So as stories go on, they get redundant. There are situations they will go through but the end is always the same: Gil and Oz together. In light of that, Gil and Oz's story is at its end. I had fun writing this one but it is time to move on. Thanks for the reviews; they are what gives someone the motivation to keep going._

Oz was quiet as he unlocked the apartment door and snuck inside. The place was dark so he knew Gil was probably asleep. When he reached the side of Gil's bed he paused.

Gil looked so adorable in his light green, drawstring pajama bottoms. He had kicked all the covers off of himself in his sleep. Gil could look peaceful when his tormented emotions were at rest. You are my life, Gil, Oz thought to himself. There was no one else Oz would even consider to be by his side. Oz loved everything about the turbulent Gilbert Nightray.

Oz changed into Gil's light green pajama shirt and climbed in bed. Gil stirred and fluttered his eyes open. Seeing Oz smiling at him he nearly fell off the bed.

"O-Oz?" Gil stammered.

"Hey Gil," came the light reply.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Gil questioned.

Oz explained the situation regarding Alice's kiss and that it wasn't a romantic gesture.

"There is no where else I would rather be, Gil," Oz reassured.

Gil grabbed Oz in a tight hug, clinging to his love. Oz was his love and his addiction.

"Oz…I…I thought you didn't want me after what I did," Gil said sheepishly.

"Silly Gil, I want you forever." Oz stated.

"Oz, I am…" Gil started to say but was cut off.

"Gil, I didn't get in bed to talk," Oz grinned, grabbing Gil's head and pressing their lips together. It was a kiss so full of passion, so full of desire that both were breathless when Gil pulled away to trail kisses down Oz's neck, across his collar bone, and stopping when he reached one taut nipple. He licked and kissed it until Oz's body twitched beneath him.

Then Gil lowered his head between Oz's legs and glanced up at him devilishly as he took Oz's length into his mouth. He licked lightly, sucked desperately.

"Gil stop!" Oz nearly shouted. The intoxicating effect of Gil's hot mouth made him want to cum right then.

Gil put his fingers to Oz's mouth for him to moisten them. He sucked eagerly.

Then Gil inserted one finger at a time until he had three inside of Oz. The boy's body writhed on the bed and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Haa…haaa…" Oz panted.

Seeing the intense pleasure he was giving to Oz, Gil's own erection was throbbing. He had to be inside Oz!

Gil sat up and slid his pajama bottoms off his hips. Then he pulled Oz up to straddle him. He wanted to sit up and hold Oz while they made love. Oz put his arms around Gil's neck and slowly lowered himself down.

The painfully erotic expression on Oz's face when he was impaled made Gil pause.

"Oz! Are you alright?" Gil asked concerned.

"I'm in love with you, Gil. It will always be alright," Oz chuckled weakly.

Gil reached under Oz's legs and started moving him up and down. Oz threw his head back.

"Gil…ahhh…unh…" Oz moaned.

Gil held Oz tight to Oz, pressing their bodies together. They were one in body, mind, and soul. He savored the feeling of how tight Oz felt wrapped around him. It felt too fucking good being inside Oz.

"Oh… you feel _soo_ good, Oz," Gil groaned.

"Fill me, Gil…more…" Oz whined and trembled in Gil's arms.

With each thrust, the fire burned hotter…and hotter…inside their bodies. Gil reached down to stroke Oz.

"G-Giii-lll!" Oz cried out from too many sensations running through his body at once.

Gil felt Oz stiffen and knew Oz was nearing his climax, so was Gil. He grabbed Oz's head and crushed his lips to Oz's as they both exploded in waves of ecstasy. Their cries of love muffled in one another's mouths.

For several minutes neither moved from the embrace. Then Oz pulled back to look at the moist golden eyes he always got lost in.

"I love you, Gil. I always want you by my side no matter what." Oz whispered with tenderness in his bright green eyes.

"I love you too, Oz." Gil replied. "And, I will_ never_ leave your side."

They laid in bed holding one another. Gil and Oz connected by the darkness not the light. Master and servant, friend and lover, will be together until the end.


End file.
